


Pillow Stern Looks

by kitlee625, Sarahastro



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlee625/pseuds/kitlee625, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahastro/pseuds/Sarahastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for 2x13 “One of Us.” May and Skye talk after Skye’s first session with Andrew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Stern Looks

The door to the interrogation room opens, and May steps inside. “Pillow stern looks?”

By the look on her face, Skye can tell that she is not amused. “He told you, huh?”

May crosses her arms. “He wanted to know how long we’ve been sleeping together.”

Skye tries to deflect May’s anger. “See, this is why I don’t like shrinks. They have these Jedi mind tricks that make them like mind readers.”

May gives her a look. “You asked him what I was like in bed. I don’t think it takes Jedi powers to read between the lines.”

Skye turns red. “So, uh, what else did he say?”

“That you described me as a control freak.”

“Hey, I never said I didn’t like it.” Skye’s face softens. “Did he give you a hard time about it? I mean, talking to your ex about your new girlfriend’s always awkward. I can only imagine the extra awkwardness when your ex is here to psychoanalyze the new girlfriend.”

May pauses. “He was concerned.”

Skye frowns. “About us?”

May nods.

“What, does he think I’m going to vibrate you to death when we have sex? Because no offense, you’re good, but I don’t know if it’s that good.”

May does not even crack a smile. “We should be focusing on helping you deal with your powers.”

“Hey.” Skye touches May’s arm. “You do help me. Being with you helps me.”

“He was also concerned about what S.H.I.E.L.D. would say.”

“Well now Coulson basically is S.H.I.E.L.D., and he seemed okay with it.” Skye grins. “A little freaked out, but okay.”

May frowns. “It’s not just about rules. I’m your S.O. I’m supposed to be your mentor.”

“You may be my S.O., but I thought of us more as a team. You teach me how to fire an automatic, and I teach you how to relax, or at least how to enjoy being wound so tight.” She gives May a suggestive look and pats the space next to her on the cot. “Now why don’t you come over here, and I’ll show you just how much I enjoy you being a control freak.”

May lets herself be reassured by Skye’s easy, flirtatious tone. She is right. They are a team, and they will figure this out together. May gives her a small smile. “Well you do have a little time before your next session with Andrew.” She sits down next to Skye and brushes a strand of hair away from her face. “We could both use a little relaxation right now.”

“Maybe if I’m very good,” Skye teases, “I’ll even earn a pillow stern look.”

May raises one eyebrow. “I’m glad you’re feeling ambitious,” she says.


End file.
